


Delectation

by feudal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudal/pseuds/feudal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi in the Wild West. First impressions aren't always accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectation

Doctor Smith had decided weeks before that he did not much like the new sheriff who was coming to town. The stories of the strongest sharpshooter of the wild west did not impress him; he'd seen many young tryhards die in pursuit of glory, in the end possessing nothing of importance and drowning in booze and mediocrity.

Actually meeting Sheriff Levi inspired different feelings within him. Levi was like a tightly coiled spring... So much strength inside a petite package! Yet he did not scare easily even against men many times his size; he smoothly broke up bar fights and ground the heels of his boots into criminals' faces as they lay in a pathetic heap on the ground. His eyes were cold and hungry like those of a starved wolf, his face always calm and betraying not a hint of the fierce emotion that lay beneath. The short pauses he took between words and the occasional flickers of light in his eyes seemed to speak of sunken castles and burning sunsets.

"I'm here for my check-up, doctor," Levi said with a smirk. The word "doctor" felt good on his tongue; he savored it mischievously.

"You should leave such obvious come-ons to an old man like me." Erwin replied in a serious tone, though he couldn't stop from smiling. He had been anticipating this meeting; their furtive glances across the saloon and Levi's lingering fingers brushing across Erwin's shoulders whenever they passed each other by were the portent to a storm.

"Hah, but the tables are turned this time." Levi loosened his collar slowly and deliberately. "I'll be the doctor and you..."

The smaller—but by no means weaker—man was upon Erwin in an instant. They clung together all-too-desperately, Levi's dextrous hands tracing the outline from Erwin's torso to his waist as his tongue invaded the doctor's mouth. Their unnecessary clothes were stripped off and tossed on the ground and the rough linen bedsheets scratched against Erwin's bare back before long, reminding him that he was the one on the bottom. He found that he did not mind it as much as he'd expected to. "Do be careful, Sheriff. When you get to my age, you don't recover from these things so easily."

"From what? Sex? Don't tell me you're going to pull your back or something."

"I'll leave that to your imagination." He would not say "love".

"Hmph. Goddamned crafty old fox."

Levi thrust into him powerfully, decisively. He tried to keep his little grunts and moans to a minimum—so afraid was he to reveal all of himself. Erwin clutched at Levi's shoulders, digging his fingernails into the space between the sheriff's spine and shoulder blades. As he peered up at Levi's face, so overcome with feeling and pleasure that his usual calm mask had completely slipped, Erwin felt a sense of accomplishment well up within him.

"For a brat, you're pretty sexy when you want to be."

"Shut up, old man!"

...Was what Levi replied, but his ears had turned a distinct scarlet red, much to Erwin's delectation.


End file.
